


Music of the Night

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets a song in his head, M/M, Music of the Night, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a song stuck in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You".

After hours of trying to sleep, Derek couldn't seem to get rid of this song that was stuck in his head. It was a cheesy song by Savage Garden, something about loving a person before they really got to know them. But it fit, really. It fit him and Stiles and their feelings for each other.

Driving to the teen's house, he threw pebbles at his window in hopes of waking the teen up. When Stiles finally answered – bed head and all – the older wolf put the song on full blast, regardless of time. It was their music of the night.


End file.
